russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-7 Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Legal Forum :4:15 am – Public affairs programs replay :5 am – Unang Hirit :6:15 am – Morning shows (regional) :7 am – Unang Hirit continuation (regional) :7:30 am – Home Foodies :7:35 am – Hunter X Hunter (new season) :8 am – Toriko (new season) :8:30 am – Dragon Ball :9 am – Fairy Tail :9:30 am – Knock Out :10 am – Someone Like You :10:45 am – Dangwa :11:30 am – Princess in the Palace (in HD) :12:15 pm – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – The Half Sisters (in HD) :3:15 pm – Buena Familia (in HD) :4 pm – Destiny Rose (in HD) :4:30 pm - :Mon: Alisto (in HD) :Tue: Tunay na Buhay (in HD) :Wed: Power House (in HD) :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook (in HD) :Fri: Love Hotline (in HD) :5 pm – Stairway to Heaven (rerun); 24 Oras regional editions :5:45 pm – StarsTruck (new season) :6:30 pm – 24 Oras :7:45 pm – Marimar (2015 Philippine remake) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Beautiful Strangers (in HD) :9:15 pm – Little Nanay (in HD) :10 pm – Kapuso Primetime Cinema :11:30 pm – Saksi :12 mm - :Mon & Fri: Front Row :Tue: Stan Lee’s Superhuman (Tagalog dub) :Wed: Ancient Aliens :Thurs: How The Earth Was Made :12:45 am am to 1:30 am – The Tim Yap Show Saturday :4:30 am – PJM Forum :5 am – Adyenda :5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko :6 am – Pinoy M.D. :7 am – The Smurfs :7:30 am – Tobot :8 am – Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures :8:30 am – Angry Birds Toons :9 am – Cross Fight B-Daman :9:30 am – Detective Conan special :10 am – Maynila :10:45 am – Sarap Diva :11:25 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics :11:30 am – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – Kalerasyon :3:15 pm – Wish Ko Lang! :4 pm – Celebri-TV :5 pm – Imbestigador (in HD) :5:45 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:15 pm – I-Witness :6:45 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) :7:30 pm – Magpakailanman (Mel Tiengco) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Celebrity Bluff (Eugine Domingo) :9:30 pm – Bubble Gang (Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto) :10:30 pm – Kapuso Movie Night :12 mn to 2 am – Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman Sunday :4 am – In Touch with Charles Stanley :5 am – Jesus the Healer :6 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika :7:30 am – Tobot :8 am – Detective Conan :8:30 am – AHA :9 am – Born To Be Wild :9:45 am – iBilib :10:15 am – Kapuso Movie Festival :12 nn – Sunday PINASaya :2 pm – Wowowin :3:30 pm – GMA Blockbusters :5 pm – Juan Tamad :5:45 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:15 pm – Vampire ang Daddy Ko (Vic Sotto and Oyo Boy Sotto) :7 pm – Ismol Family (Ryan Agoncillo and Carla Abellana) :7:45 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho) :9:30 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – Diyos at Bayan See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013